


In Cahoots

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Series: Vamps & Slayers in DC [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Coyote - Freeform, DNA, Demons, Evidence, Gen, Medical Examiner, Slayer, Vampires, chipmunk - Freeform, tampering, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith was sent to give Ducky the heads-up about the evidence result that boggled the mind of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Cahoots

“Oh hey, hey! The Duck-man’s here,” Faith, one of the two oldest living Slayers in history, announced as soon as the automatic doors of the autopsy room slid open. She was sent to NCIS by Buffy after Angel called in some reinforcements on a case he and his team was working on concerning a dead navy man.

Dr. Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard was friends with Giles back in his ‘Ripper’ days. It was actually him who alerted the New Council who then passed on the assignment to Angel after the dead marine appeared on the ME’s table.

“Miss Lehane, as always it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Ducky greeted when he saw the sexy brunette enter his domain. He got up from his work table and engulfed the young woman in a hug.

“Same here, Doctor, same here,” Faith returned the older man’s embrace then quickly pulled away. She was still getting used to this touchy-feely thing most people who have been acquainted for such a long time are used to doing every time they see each other. “Are you coming up to Cleveland sometime soon? Or perhaps for Thanksgiving or shortly after?”

Ducky and Faith met for the first time when the ME visited Giles in Cleveland a few years back. He was surprised to find out that his old friend managed to turn his life around and left his ‘Ripper Years’ as they dubbed it behind him. He was also amazed that Giles became the unwitting guardian of a house full of young women – with select male occupants such as Xander and on occasion Andrew and Faith’s ex, Robin – and not lose his mind.

Ducky chuckled and gestured for her to take the seat he just vacated.

“No, thanks, Duck. I’ll stand,” Faith declined.

“Very well. Care for some tea?” he asked as he made his way to where he usually sets his kettle ready to boil water for his tea.

“Not a tea drinker here, Duck. Anyway, I really need to talk to you real quick before Mr. Sexy Silverfox makes an appearance,” she said as she followed the doctor to the other side of the room.

Ducky paused and looked over his shoulder at his companion. He knew Faith was a flirt and loves to play with danger. And it was in her nature to shorten or christen someone with a pet name she deemed befitting for said person whether they like it or not (they just learn to get used to it).

“Are you by any chance referring to Jethro, hm?”

Faith’s slow, seductive grin was answer enough.

“Ah,” the doctor chuckled and plugged his kettle. “So, what is this urgent matter you need to discuss with me before Jethro is within hearing range?”

“It’s about that green goop sample you sent to your forensics lab.”

“What about it?” frowned Ducky.

Faith didn’t answer right away. She looked at the closed automatic doors quickly before returning her attention back to Ducky.

“We – and by ‘we’ I mean Angel and Fred – had to do some tampering with it. Angel just gave me the heads-up that your good pal, Silverfox, might be heading your way for some confirmation,” she paused and eyed the still closed automatic doors once again to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Ducky’s full attention was now focused on Faith. Evidence tampering was a serious offence, but if Angel and Fred had to do it then that means his initial hunch (something he didn’t tell Gibbs because he knew the seasoned agent wouldn’t believe him), which led him to contact his old buddy Giles, was indeed correct and the officer died due to supernatural causes.

“What was the sample I sent to Ms. Sciuto?” Ducky asked.

“Demon blood,” Faith answered without skipping a beat. “But Angel and Fred had to act quickly and replaced it with animal DNA instead.”

“What kind of animal?”

“Specifically?”

Ducky nodded.

“I think Fred mentioned coyote, but she also threw in wolf just…well, I think just for kicks,” she shrugged.

The sliding automatic doors slid open followed by Agent Gibbs’ booming voice.

“Miss Lehane, I didn’t expect to see you here. Didn’t Angel send you to see Fred and Abby in the lab?”

Faith stepped back as cool as ice and regarded the handsome blue eyed former marine. She gave him a slow and yet appreciative once-over, then cocked her head to the side.

“Can’t a girl visit her surrogate uncle?” she asked.

Agent Gibbs appeared – momentarily – surprised by what she just said.

“Excuse me?”

Faith’s saucy grin widened. “Oh, you didn’t know. Well, the Duck-man and I have a friend in common, which makes him a surrogate uncle of sort of mine,” she explained before sauntering towards the automatic doors. She stopped when it slid open and looked over her shoulder and met Gibbs’s stare, “And it’s Faith, Agent Gibbs. I think Fred already told you to drop the formalities because we don’t do formalities,” she said. She looked past him and looked at Ducky before the seasoned agent could reply.

“Talk to you later, Duck-man. Duty calls,” she winked then stepped out of autopsy before either men could open their mouths.


End file.
